Silent Trip
by Galionne
Summary: C'était agréable, le silence… Et pourtant. Pourtant, c'était bien le silence qui aurait dut les alerter que quelque chose n'allait pas. (OS Minute Papillon centré sur Hélicouptère. Mentions de drogues et présence de blessures physiques)


**NdA:** Un petit OS de hurt/comfort à la fois dark et doux centré sur Hélicouptère; j'éspère qu'il vous plaira!

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Le silence… C'était agréable, le silence…

Et ce n'était pas chez les Papillons qu'on allait dire le contraire. Il fallait dire aussi que l'absence de bruits et de cris était d'une extrême rareté dans cette maison du Beaujolais toujours bourdonnante de vie et d'activités; alors chacun avait appris à la savourer lorsque celle-ci pointait le bout de son nez. Oh, bien souvent ce n'était qu'une poignée de minutes; une heure tout au plus; mais c'était déjà une bénédiction.

Et aujourd'hui en particulier le silence semblait s'étaler et s'étirer sur tout l'après-midi, au plus grand bonheur de toutes les personnalités de Kriss restées seules à la maison; le présentateur de Minute Papillon étant monté sur Paris pour le week-end afin d'aider Mathieu à tourner un épisode.

Le Gamin et le Gâteau de Riz faisaient la sieste à l'étage, sous la surveillance bienveillante de M. Dada qui en profitait pour lire dans le calme.

Le Baron et le Marionnettiste se reposaient dans la chambre du ventriloque.

Le Pyromane était assis devant la cheminée et contemplait le gracieux ballet des flammes avec un mutisme et une admiration tenant presque du religieux.

Le Vegan était sortit dans le jardin et s'était enfermé dans sa serre pour s'occuper de ses salades, courgettes et autres plants de tomates; tandis que le Carniste nettoyait et aiguisait ses couteaux dans la cuisine.

Le Hippie se faisait une aqua dans sa chambre.

1erDegré et le Critique lisaient paisiblement dans la leur; des romans fantastiques pour l'un et des analyses socio-politico-économiques complexes pour l'autre.

L'Irlandais s'était endormit sur le canapé du salon.

Le Syndicaliste et la Féministe préparaient chacun de leur coté leur prochains plans de grèves ou de manif'.

C'était agréable, le silence…

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, c'était bien le silence qui aurait dut les alerter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Parce qu'avec le calme apaisant ils en avaient oubliés de rester sur leurs gardes; de garder l'œil ouvert pour se surveiller les uns les autres. ' _Le silence est le son le plus dangereux qu'un enfant puisse faire._ '; disent certains parents. Et c'était vrai ce jour-là. On ne peut plus vrai.

Parce qu'avec le silence, plus personne ne faisait attention à Hélicouptère. Et dieu sait qu'il était adepte du vacarme en temps normal. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il ne faisait pas un bruit; pas un son. Pas de mots. Pas de paroles.

Seulement des gémissements d'inconfort et un souffle erratique.

Il allait mal. Il avait mal.

Ses jambes tremblaient de manière incontrôlable alors qu'il se traînait difficilement d'un coté à l'autre de la maison. Sa tête lui tournait et sa vision était floue, comme recouverte par un épais voile noir. Il se sentait lourd. Ses oreilles ne capturaient aucun bruit comme si quelqu'un les avait bourrés de coton. Avec un couinement le junkie pressa ses avant-bras contre le mur avant de venir y blottir son front, tentant désespérément de calmer sa respiration hors de contrôle.

C'était donc ça, le fameux 'Bad Trip' dont lui avait si souvent parlé le Hippie; la fameuse piqûre de trop à laquelle il lui avait dit de faire attention…

Putain… Il était mal, là…

Le junkie inspira difficilement avant de relever la tête: son corps venait de sr mettre à trembler avec plus de violence encore. Il pouvait sentir ses membres s'engourdir petit à petit. Avec un grognement Hélicouptère se repoussa du mur et tituba vers les escaliers, entreprenant de gravir lentement les marches. Le bois grinçait sous son poids mais il parvenait à peine à l'entendre. Il dut s'aider de ses mains en arrivant en haut alors que les tremblements redoublèrent de violence. Sa langue claqua plusieurs fois dans un tic nerveux, de la salive perlant aux coins de ses lèvres.

Hélicouptère poussa la porte de la salle de bain en toussant bruyamment et se laissa tomber contre la vitre de la douche. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied maladroit, avant de se laisser glisser au sol et de poser sa joue contre le carrelage froid.

Il était mal… Il était _mal_ …

Une épaisse goutte de salive s'échappa du coin de sa bouche lorsqu'il toussa encore, roulant sur sa joue pour venir s'écraser entre le sol et sa peau.

 _Il était mal…_

Le junkie sentit son ventre se tordre et hoqueta bruyamment avant de se relever dans un bond. Il eut juste le temps de se positionner devant les toilettes avant de vomir; crachant le mélange brulant de bile et de salive alors que son dos s'arquait dans un spasme. Ses soubresauts et ses hoquets continuèrent pendant une bonne minute encore. Lentement, il se sentait perdre pied. Ses muscles s'engourdissaient de plus en plus alors qu'un bruit blanc emplissait ses oreilles.

Il allait devenir complètement dingue si ça continuait. Péter les plombs. Devenir dingue. _Péter les plombs_ … Sans plus contrôler son corps Hélicouptère se releva et tituba vers l'évier. Ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il tourna le premier bouchon marqué d'une pastille bleu. Il observa la colonne d'eau un bref instant avant de l'éclater avec ses doigts, projetant des gouttelettes froides sur sa peau mouillée de sueur. Il s'éclaboussa encore le visage; passa plusieurs fois ses mains trempées dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque dans un effort désespéré pour se calmer. Le clapotis de l'eau ne lui parvenait pas, recouvert par le bruit blanc qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Sa respiration se fit plus lourde; plus hachée et difficile. C'était… Comme s'il était enveloppé dans du coton. Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Putain.

 _Il avait besoin de ressentir quelque chose; n'importe quoi; là, maintenant, tout de suite. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas devenir fou; ne serait-ce que pour se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel._

Faisant un nouvel effort monstre pour surmonter ses tremblements il referma le bouchon bleu et ouvrit le rouge au maximum.

 _Ressentir quelque chose; n'importe quoi; la douleur s'il le fallait._

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte alors que des volutes de vapeur brûlantes s'élevaient gracieusement de l'évier.

«Ça va man? Je t'entends tousser depuis tout à l'heure, t'es malade?... Man?»

 _RESSENTIR RESSENTIR RESSENTIR RESSENTIR RESSENTIR RESSENTIR RESSENTIR_

Hélicouptère plongea ses mains dans l'eau bouillonnante avec un hurlement strident; des larmes de terreur et de douleur cascadant sur son visage.

Il ressentait putain. _Il ressentait_.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur, laissant entrer un Hippie affolé. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à l'esprit embrumé par l'aqua du pacifiste pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. D'un geste ample il passa un bras autour de l'abdomen du junkie et le tira aussi loin que possible de l'eau bouillante. Hélicouptère n'opposa aucune résistance; trop occupé à spasmer dans les bras de l'homme aux fausses dreads alors que sa vision se brouillait encore plus.

«-Qu'est ce qui se passe?!, s'inquiéta une voix dans le couloir.

-DADA! V-VIENS M'AIDER MAN! VITE!»

Du coin de l'œil le junkie aperçut une forme colorée d'orange et de bleu nuit entrer dans la salle de bain, suivit d'une deuxième avec une grosse tête noire et blanche. M. Dada et le Gâteau de Riz, sûrement… Une exclamation qu'Hélicouptère devina horrifié échappa à l'artiste contemporain, bien que les sons lui paraissaient distants.

«-J-Je vais appeler Kriss; man!

-Ah- Fais vite! On va s'occuper de lui!»

Le Hippie disparu dans le couloir en courant, laissant le junkie à la charge du dadaïste et de l'onigiri. Le Gâteau de Riz s'agenouilla sur le sol auprès de son camarade toujours prit de spasmes et posa maladroitement sa tête sur ses genoux, tandis que M. Dada soulevait ses poignets aussi délicatement que possible.

«Tiens lui bien les mains, d'accord? Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il les gratte ou qu'il les frotte.»

L'onigiri vivant obéit et tint les poignets de son frère à casquette en l'air, de la même manière que l'avait fait l'artiste. Il était trop surpris; trop prit de court par les évènements pour sa laisser aller à l'un de ses habituels accès de folie. Le dadaïste quand à lui était encore sous le choc, mais bien assez lucide pour savoir quoi faire. Il s'était empressé d'éteindre le torrent d'eau chaude; remplaçant celui-ci par un filet d'eau à peine tiède avant de sortir une serviette de bain de la commode et de l'humidifier le plus possible. Il retourna ensuite auprès du blessé et en enveloppa ses mains rougis et cloquée, lui soutirant un faible gémissement de douleur.

«…'Licoup… 'Tère…»

M. Dada passa une main protectrice dans ses cheveux, tremblant encore un peu à cause du choc.

«Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que tu nous as encore fais mon pauvre vieux…»

* * *

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Bon, il était lucide. C'était déjà ça…

Il bougea légèrement les pieds sous l'épais drap qui le recouvrait, éveillant quelques murmures autour de lui. Tiens, apparemment son ouïe était revenue elle aussi… Il entrouvrit faiblement les paupières, laissant la lumière filtrer petit à petit entre ses cils afin d'habituer ses rétines. Une main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'il ouvrait complètement ses yeux.

Son corps lui semblait endolori; parcourut de nombreuses courbatures alors qu'un léger mal de tête faisait savoir sa présence en pulsant dans ses tempes. Il était dans sa chambre, à en juger par les posters d'hélicoptère et les nombreuses figurines alignées sur les étagères. Le junkie commença à se relever lorsqu'une douleur cuisante dans ses mains le stoppa net dans son mouvement. Il laissa échapper un grognement et sentit la main sur son épaule passer sous ses bras.

«Attends, je vais t'aider.»

M. Dada souleva doucement Hélicouptère et l'installa aussi confortablement que possible, le dos contre la tête du lit et un oreiller derrière sa tête. Le junkie le remercia d'un bref hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur ses mains. Malgré l'épais bandage qui les enveloppait, il pouvait tout de même déduire qu'elles étaient dans un sale état… Le peu de peau qu'il pouvait apercevoir était rouge et sévèrement abimé, pelant par endroit. Il pouvait aussi sentir des cloques sous le tissu; et elles étaient loin d'être petites.

«C'est un sacré Bad Trip que tu nous as fais, là! Tu nous as fichu les jetons!... Man!»

Hélicouptère releva encore une fois la tête pour croiser le regard mi-compatissant mi-rassuré du Hippie qui roulait nerveusement une cigarette entre ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux.

«… Désolé…» articula-t-il difficilement, mettant toute sa concentration en œuvre pour murmurer ce tout petit mot.

M. Dada lui passa lentement une main dans les cheveux.

«Ne t'inquiète pas… Tes mains devraient pouvoir guérir sans trop de problèmes, lui assura alors l'artiste, Il va falloir éviter de les gratter et mettre de la pommade dessus, mais ça devrait aller. Kriss à dit qu'il t'emmènerait voir un médecin si ça empirait.»

Il y eut un court silence, avant qu'Hélicouptère ne murmure:

«-Kriss…

-Oui… On l'a appelé et il est en chemin pour rentrer. Il est… Un peu en colère…

-Il est plus du tout peace man. C'est qu'il s'inquiète pour nous… 'Fin surtout pour toi du coup…Man.»

Nouveau silence, plus long cette fois-ci.

«… Il veut plus que tu te piques ou que tu prennes quoi que ce soit tant qu'il est pas rentré.»

Evidemment, c'était logique… Hélicouptère hocha lentement la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'oreiller. Le Hippie donna un coup de langue distrait à la bordure de son papier de cigarette et termina de la rouler, faisant tomber un peu de tabac sur le tapis au passage.

«Mais tu peux avoir ça si tu veux. Le bon tabac c'est pas de la drogue; pis ça calme un peu… Man!»

Le junkie sourit légèrement et hocha la tête pour la énième fois. Oui, ça, il voulait bien…

Le Hippie alluma donc le bâton de nicotine et le tendit à M. Dada, qui laissa à son tour le junkie le prendre entre ses lèvres. L'homme à casquette inspira brièvement avant de souffler quelques volutes de fumée légère par le nez, sous le regard de ses deux protecteurs.

«-… La prochaine fois que tu bad comme ça restes pas tout seul man, viens nous chercher. On trouvera bien un truc pour faire passer… Man.

-Oh, en parlant de ça…»

Le dadaïste se pencha et ramassa quelque chose à coté de son siège, avant de le poser sur les genoux du junkie. Celui-ci reconnu immédiatement le doudou du Gamin.

«Le petit nous a vu te ramener à ta chambre, du coup je lui ai dit que tu étais malade et que tu avais fais un cauchemar pour ne pas lui faire peur. Il m'a dit qu'il te prêtait son doudou jusqu'à ce que ça ailles mieux…»

Hélicouptère prit une nouvelle bouffée de fumée nicotineuse, avant de ramasser avec précautions le papillon noir et violet en peluche. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

«-Il peut être mignon ce gosse quand il veut… Hein, man?, demanda le Hippie avec un sourire à l'attention de M. Dada.

-Il est adorable…»

Hélicouptère acquiesça, posant délicatement le papillon à ses cotés. Le dadaïste attendit encore un peu avant de soupirer et de se lever, rapidement imité par le Hippie qui récupéra au passage le mégot de la cigarette maintenant terminé.

«Bon, Kriss devrait être rentré dans quelques heures. D'ici là tu ferais bien de te reposer, tu as l'air encore un peu secoué.»

Le junkie sourit et se rallongea lentement, regardant ses deux frères quitter la pièce et éteindre la lumière. Il prit le petit papillon contre lui et ferma les yeux; profitant du silence cette fois bien réel et non plus du bruit blanc.

Le silence… C'était agréable, le silence…


End file.
